


be by my side

by baekeries



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, LDR, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Smut, huhuhu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekeries/pseuds/baekeries
Summary: Baekhyun hates the distance. All he wants is Chanyeol’s warmth, not his laptop or phone’s heat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title is be by my side by Crush. I actually thought of this yesterday during B's vlive and I had this urge to complete it tonight so here I am at like 3/4am with this drabble (changed it up a bit oops) sorry if there are not enough feelings im not good with feelings
> 
> unbeta'd and all I literally just finished this

Eight thousand, eight hundred and fifty fucking seven kilometres away. Baekhyun would be lying if he said it didn’t bother him. When he first found out that Chanyeol was going to work abroad, his initial thought was that it was gonna be okay and that the distance wouldn’t bother him. The first few days, or maybe even weeks were pretty alright coupled with frequent FaceTimes and videos sent to each other. He was slightly upset that they couldn’t physically hang out anymore, but seeing how excited Chanyeol was to be in another country made his heart melt.

As those days turned into months, he couldn’t help but feel like Chanyeol was enjoying himself a bit too much for Baekhyun’s liking. He expected Chanyeol to be as sad and lonely as he was, but it seemed like his boyfriend was coping perfectly fine without him, with his new friends. Soon, those daily hour-long video calls turned into weekly 10 minute calls and Baekhyun felt like he was losing Chanyeol to his new life in London.

But because he was a stubborn boyfriend, he never told Chanyeol how he felt about it. He told Chanyeol to call him more often though, which Chanyeol happily did. He never once doubted Chanyeol, either—the man gave him zero reasons to. He just sucked it up and pretended to be okay with it. Besides, Chanyeol came home twice a year, and that felt like it was enough for him.

But three years was too long. Baekhyun had no idea how he survived two years of long distance with Chanyeol, but he did it. And now in the third year, he has decided that he can take it no more. He wanted Chanyeol by his side, he wanted to be able to cuddle into Chanyeol’s warmth. He wanted to be able to hold his hand and ruffle his hair, to go to the theatres and hang out with their friends together.

“Why do you have to be so fucking far away?” Baekhyun mumbled into his mic, only one side of his earphones on. He was lying on his bed, on FaceTime with his boyfriend who was 8,857 kilometres away from him. It was 1am but timing didn’t matter when time was all he could afford.

He traced his finger on his phone’s screen, outlining the blurry features of his boyfriend, yearning to touch him. He couldn’t help but feel disappointed when all he could feel was how hot his phone was from all the video calling. He unconsciously pouted, earning a chuckle from Chanyeol. “Have you even been listening to what I’ve been saying, babe?”

“No, sorry. I was too busy thinking about what I would do if you were with me right now. I miss you, Yeol.”

“I miss you too, Baekhyun. So damn much. More than words could describe,” Chanyeol replied, sad that Baekhyun was so troubled by the distance. He knew since day 1 that Baekhyun wouldn’t have been okay with it, no matter how much his stubborn boyfriend denied it. He tried to ease the pain by calling him frequently, but it seemed like the more he called Baekhyun, the more it reminded him of how real the distance was.

He hated it, hated that he was actually doing relatively well even without Baekhyun because he quite liked life in London, while Baekhyun was in Korea with the same old people and same old lifestyle. He hated seeing Baekhyun’s face contort into sadness and what seemed like irritation whenever they FaceTimed. And he was glad he didn’t have to witness that anymore.

“Hey, remember that time I came home during break and you were so fucking mad because some bartender was flirting with me? I told my colleagues about it and they had a good laugh,” Chanyeol said, laughing as he recalled his conversation with his co-workers. Baekhyun huffed, cheeks pinking.

“That bartender  _ knew  _ we were together! And he still flirted with you like you were single! I will never forget that fucker’s name,” Baekhyun sneered. Just thinking about it made his blood boil. Chanyeol smiled fondly at his screen, admiring how beautiful his boyfriend looked even as he was in bed, face void of any makeup and about to sleep.

“It’s amusing how you only get jealous when I’m back in Korea but never when I’m in London. Maybe I shouldn’t come home that often,” Chanyeol teased.

“I don’t care about the British people you meet there. I know they aren’t your type. Here in Korea, though… But I don’t care, I want you here.”

“I only have one type, and it’s you,” Chanyeol reassured, grinning. It was so cute how jealous Baekhyun got at times. The way his cheeks puffed up and his brows knitted into a frown was simply adorable, although it wasn’t a good sign. He purposely ignored Baekhyun’s last sentence, excited for what he had planned.

“Whatever you say, you flirt. Where are you, anyway? Why does it look so dark? Isn’t it like, late afternoon there?” Baekhyun questioned, curious. Chanyeol cursed silently, raising his phone up closer to his face, careful to leave the streetlights out of view. “I’m in a pub with my colleagues. Our boss let us leave early today,” he said, laughing nervously. Baekhyun squinted at him, not believing him one bit. But he was sure Chanyeol had his reasons, however weird they seemed.

“Uh, okay. Have a good night, okay? I’m so bloody tired. I’m gonna sleep first. I love you, stay safe out there,” Baekhyun yawned, turning on his side as he reached out to switch off his table lamp.

“NO!” Chanyeol yelled, before realising how loud and unnecessary it was. He clamped his hand over his mouth, praying that no one in the neighbourhood was affected by the noise he was making. His luggages were noisy enough on the concrete. Baekhyun raises an eyebrow, obviously unimpressed. “What’s up?”

“I uh, no one’s here at the pub yet. Accompany me till someone arrives?” Chanyeol asked sheepishly. “I’m just walking around the place now,” he added as he quickened his pace. He was as tired as Baekhyun was, and he wanted to go home as soon as possible. Baekhyun yawned once more, nodding his head. “Okay.”

“Sorry, babe. I swear you can go to sleep soon,” he said, climbing up the stairs. He was so close.

“It’s no problem, Yeol,” Baekhyun murmured sleepily, about to doze off as the earphone fell out of his ear. How he wished for body heat, but he only had his blanket to make up for the warmth. He closed his eyes, unaware that his phone had gone silent. After a few beats of silence, he heard his front door being unlocked. He sat up, suddenly alert and forgetting about his call with Chanyeol. He grabbed the nearest object and brought it with him to the door, ready to smack the intruder with—he looked at his hand—a book. He rolled his eyes but got ready to attack whoever it was.

As the door unlocked and the intruder entered, Baekhyun smacked the person repeatedly, slightly scared but mostly angry that someone disturbed him just as he was about to sleep. “Ow, stop, what the fuck!” Baekhyun’s eyes widened and he immediately went to turn on the lights as he heard that familiar voice. _ It can’t be. _

“Uh, surprise?” Chanyeol shrugged, smiling as he set his luggages on the ground. Baekhyun stared at the man in front of him for a good while before reaching out for him. “You’re kidding,” he choked out, wrapping his arms tightly around his boyfriend, as if afraid he would be gone if he let go.  _ Finally. _ “I’ve missed you too,” Chanyeol sighed, hugging Baekhyun tightly. They stood hugging at the door silently, before Chanyeol realised that Baekhyun was crying. He pulled away, frowning. 

“Hey, don’t cry, love. Why are you crying?” He asked, bending his knees slightly to look at Baekhyun who had his head down. Baekhyun shook his head, opting to bury his head in Chanyeol’s chest instead. Chanyeol ran his hands up and down Baekhyun’s back, kissing the top of his head. “Don’t cry, I’m home now.”

Baekhyun looked up, tears streaming down his face. “That’s exactly why I’m crying! You’re back again, God knows for how long, and then you’re gonna fucking leave me again,” he cried, sniffling. “I’ve missed you immensely and I really can’t afford to have you leave me again, I can’t do this anymore, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol remained quiet as Baekhyun cried his heart out. He gently lifted his boyfriend up, carrying him to the bedroom and setting him on the bed. “I’m not leaving anymore.”

“Wh-what do you mean?”

“I mean, I’m back here for good. You can summon me anytime you want and I will be there, physically, in a heartbeat. Well, unless I’m at work,” Chanyeol joked, hoping that he would lighten up the mood.

“This isn’t funny, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun warned, wiping the tears of his face.

“Believe it or not, the distance has been fucking painful for me too. I discussed this arrangement with my boss, and here I am. He said I didn’t really need to be there anyway, and that he thought I would enjoy it as much as our past members have,” Chanyeol explained, lying back in bed. His bed never felt so warm and comfortable in London. He enjoyed his time there, but nothing could compare to the homey feeling and the familiarity of Seoul. He missed Korea so much—he missed the food, his family, his friends, and most importantly, Baekhyun. Baekhyun crawled towards him, lying next to him. “Really?”

“Really.” Baekhyun could feel the tears welling up again, but this time, out of happiness. “Please don’t ever leave me again, I’ll admit, it hurts me so much to be so far away from you.”

“I won’t, I promise. Sleep now, baby. We can talk tomorrow. I’m sure you’re tired as hell,” Chanyeol said quietly, wrapping an arm around Baekhyun as he hugged the man to sleep. Baekhyun nodded silently, too tired to answer. He had so many questions, but he was content with Chanyeol beside him. He could always ask them tomorrow, or the day after, or the days to come, because Chanyeol was home for good.

“I love you,” he whispered, kissing the nape of Baekhyun’s neck.  _ You are my home. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 180204: thank you so much for all your kind comments! I'm actually working on another baekyeol now, but longer and probably not as fluffy. it will probably take a longer time but at least you have something to look forward to :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> breakfast in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise.  
> someone commented asking if I could turn this into a drabble series—I just might.
> 
> if you have any drabble ideas you want to see come to life, please feel free to comment!

Chanyeol woke up to the smell of pancakes wafting through the air. He smiled to himself, hugging the Baekhyun-scented pillow as he nuzzled his nose into it, content. He would be lying if he said he didn’t miss this at all; life without Baekhyun by his side was painful, to say the least. He missed having Baekhyun around.

He stayed in bed for a little longer, kicking off the sheets and checking his phone. His friends had sent him tons of messages, both welcoming him back and wishing him a (belated) safe flight back. He beamed at his phone, hastily replying to his friends. He sent a short text to his sister to let her know they’d be going over later that day, since he hadn’t seen them since his last Christmas break—which was simply too long ago.

Baekhyun came into the room with breakfast in his hands, the pancakes smelling divine. Chanyeol sniffed the air and sighed happily, puckering his lips and closing his eyes. He didn’t see the way Baekhyun rolled his eyes before slapping a hand over his puckered lips, and Chanyeol opened his eyes and frowned. “No kiss?”

“No,” Baekhyun refused, sitting by Chanyeol’s side. “Not until you’ve brushed your teeth and have breakfast like a good boy.”

“I _am_ a good boy,” Chanyeol whined, his voice hoarse. “Feed me?”

“Please,” he added cutely, when Baekhyun glared at him, waiting for his mannerisms to return to him.

“Water first,” Baekhyun instructed, motioning to the bottle of water on their bedside. Chanyeol grumbled, leaning out to grab the bottle and hastily gulped down mouthfuls of water, and Baekhyun shook his head disapprovingly. “A complete man child.”

“Why the sudden decision to come home?” Baekhyun asked as he sliced the pancakes into bite-sized pieces. Chanyeol sat up in bed and put his phone aside, studying Baekhyun. He seemed really tired, but he woke up early to prepare breakfast anyway, and Chanyeol felt a little guilty even though he didn’t ask for Baekhyun to do this.

“It wasn’t a sudden one. I’ve been wanting to come home for quite a while now, but I had to tie up loose ends in London,” he explained, yawning and leaning forward as Baekhyun willingly fed him. “We actually discussed it about six months ago.”

Baekhyun’s eyebrows furrowed. Now that Chanyeol could see Baekhyun in the flesh, he started to notice the little things again, like how sunken his eyes had gotten, and how his skin had lost a little of the glow he loved. Chanyeol wondered if it was all because of him.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He stabbed another piece, startling Chanyeol. “Could’ve saved me the misery.”

“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol cooed, his hand reaching for Baekhyun’s. “I really wanted to let you know, but I held myself back because surprises are fun.”

“You know I’m not a fan of surprises.”

“It depends on the circumstances,” Chanyeol retorted, and Baekhyun stuffed another piece into his mouth to shut him up. Chanyeol grinned with his mouth full of breakfast, and Baekhyun made a face.

“So what will you be doing now in Korea?” was Baekhyun’s next question. Chanyeol shrugged, leaning back in bed. “I dunno. The same things. My boss isn’t gonna fire me,” Chanyeol laughed.

Baekhyun nodded silently, pondering his next question. “Any other questions, Mr Byun?” Chanyeol teased, earning a smack on the forehead. “Or is it my turn now?”

“Finish your food,” Baekhyun simply replied. “Questions can wait.” He crawled over Chanyeol’s long legs and to his side, snuggling himself under his boyfriend’s arm.

“I missed this a lot,” he said quietly, pressing himself further into Chanyeol’s chest, as if any more distance would kill him. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, very dearly,” Chanyeol murmured, kissing the top of Baekhyun’s head. No further words were exchanged, and Chanyeol could hear the even breathing of his more than sleepy boyfriend.

He put his plate aside when he was done and covered Baekhyun with their blanket. It was still nine in the morning and they had no reason to be up so early, but he guessed Baekhyun was just anxious in some way, perhaps afraid that when he woke up, Chanyeol would be gone.

Chanyeol wrapped his arm around Baekhyun tighter than before, sliding down the headrest and resting his cheek on top of Baekhyun’s head. “Let’s go visit my family tonight,” he mumbled, his thumb rubbing Baekhyun’s arm in a soothing, circular motion. “After that, we can have the rest of our days alone. For another few weeks, at least.”

Baekhyun whimpered, an indication that he was already asleep. _He must be really exhausted._ Smiling fondly down at the man, Chanyeol closed his eyes and relaxed, careful not to move anymore than he needed to, lest he woke the sleeping puppy on his chest.

He really missed this.


	3. merry christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol likes live Christmas trees. Baekhyun… well, he prefers not to have Christmas trees at all, but if he has to have one, an artificial tree is more than enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Word count: 3.5k] I’ve been writing in present tense for quite a while now, hope it’s not a bother but I really can’t get the hang of past tense anymore lol. Also, this was supposed to be a drabble but.... it got too long lol. was thinking of making this a separate work but I did write it thinking of this series so I'll just leave it like this. Unbeta'd. Happy (belated) Christmas!

“I won’t be in today but there’s fried rice in the fridge for when you’re hungry,” Baekhyun shouts from the doorway, slipping his shoes on. Chanyeol comes prancing moments later, pouting.

“Where are you going?” He asks curiously, tilting his head. Baekhyun thinks it’s cute that Chanyeol does that, but the taller never seems to notice his own habit of doing it.

“Christmas shopping,” Baekhyun says simply. He smooths his shirt down and grabs his coat from the hanger, looking at Chanyeol. “I’ll be out with Sehun. Take care of yourself and don’t set the kitchen on fire.”

“Why would that happen?” Chanyeol retorts, chuckling nervously as Baekhyun gives him a pointed stare. Chanyeol and fires… Baekhyun involuntarily shudders. Nothing good can come out of it.

“Okay okay, I won’t,” Chanyeol relents, tucking his hands in the pockets of his jacket. “I love you. Come back soon.”

“I won’t take long,” Baekhyun promises, stepping forward to kiss Chanyeol on the cheek. “I love you,” he says in a softer tone, smiling fondly at his boyfriend.

It’s their first official Christmas together in 3 years. Sure, Chanyeol has spent it with him every year since he went to London, but they never really got a chance to spend it alone. It was always parties with friends since all of them missed him too, and Baekhyun didn’t want to be selfish.

But now that Chanyeol’s back for good, their friends can wait. This Christmas, Chanyeol is his and only his.

And with that in mind, Baekhyun sets out to make Chanyeol’s first Christmas since London a good one.

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun ends up shopping alone for an hour because Sehun failed to notify him that he will be late. There aren’t many things on his list—groceries, present, a cake, and a tree—and he supposes he can be done by dinnertime.

He decides to shop for the groceries last, heading to their favourite cakery to pre-order a cake. It’s the easiest task of all. Chanyeol loves chocolate cakes. Preferably an ice cream cake, too, and Baekhyun orders just that.

The present is next, but he was hoping that Sehun could offer a second opinion on it. He stays in the cakery and waits for the latter ( _“five more mins hyung I promise”_ ) while thinking of Chanyeol. Baekhyun just wants to get home as soon as possible so he can spend time with his boyfriend.

The bell jingles and Baekhyun looks up at the door, rolling his eyes when he sees Sehun jogging up to him and smiling sheepishly. “Sorry, was preoccupied.”

“With some _thing_ and not someone, I hope,” Baekhyun mutters, standing up. “Come on, I promised Chanyeol I’d be home early.”

“What else are you getting?” Sehun asks, walking alongside Baekhyun.

“Groceries, a tree, and a present,” Baekhyun replies, counting them off his fingers. “I need your help for the present. I don’t know what I can possibly get him when he’s already got everything he wants.”

“Mind-blowing sex?” Sehun offers cheekily, earning a slap on the arm. He laughs it off, rubbing the spot as Baekhyun glares at him. “For real though, if there’s nothing to buy, then don’t. No point in buying something when you aren’t sure if there’s an actual need for it. You could just do something for him instead.”

“But it’s _Christmas._ What kind of Christmas is it if there’s no gifting?” Baekhyun wonders aloud, scrunching his nose up in thought. He’s about to enter the mall, but Sehun drags him away from it and towards a… bus stop. Baekhyun looks up at him and raises a brow in question.

“The present can wait since you’re not sure. Let’s get the tree first,” Sehun reasons, “Also, Christmas isn’t _just_ about giving. People focus so much on giving the best present they can get, they forget about whether or not it will truly be appreciated. Many people tend to regift presents they receive, throw them away, donate to charity… everything. Trust me, you don’t want to give him something only to find out that he doesn’t like it.”

“But it’s _Chanyeol_. If he doesn’t like the present, we can just get a refund or he can just let me know,” Baekhyun retorts, frowning. He doesn’t really see Sehun’s logic in this. Sure, if it was a distant relative or an acquaintance, he can understand, but it’s his boyfriend they’re talking about.

“You really think Chanyeol-hyung will tell it to your face if he doesn’t actually like something you gift him?”

“Okay… maybe not,” Baekhyun relents after thinking about it. They get on the bus in silence and hustle their way to the back, sighing when they get a seat.

“Just think about it. Gifts aren’t that important and I’m sure Chanyeol-hyung agrees with this sentiment. I speak from experience when I say it’s better to get nothing than to get something you aren’t sure about,” Sehun mutters.

“Jongin?” Baekhyun guesses, smirking. Sehun gives him a stiff nod, pouting. Baekhyun crosses his leg and leans back, looking out of the window as they pass rows of houses. It looks like it’s about to rain, and Baekhyun worries that Chanyeol will forget about the clothes drying outside.

“I don’t think I want to know what you gave him,” Baekhyun says softly, as he sends a quick text to Chanyeol, and Sehun groans and slumps in his seat.

“Yeah, you don’t.”

 

* * *

 

The nursery is huge. To be honest, Baekhyun doesn’t know what kind of tree he should be looking for. In the past, it was always Chanyeol getting the Christmas tree. Even though Baekhyun isn’t really a fan of cutting down trees yearly just for one festive occasion, Chanyeol is constantly promising him that there are many ways to reuse the trees.

“Sehun,” Baekhyun whispers as they make their way past the crowd, “I have no idea what kind of tree to get. Are there many types?”

Sehun shrugs, touching the various plants. “I have no idea. We should just ask around, there are so many employees.” They approach an employee standing by the side.

“Hi,” Baekhyun greets, smiling. “I’m looking for a Christmas tree, but I’m new to this and I don’t really know what to expect.”

“No problem! Please follow me,” the salesperson says cheerily. Baekhyun steals a glance at her name tag.

“Thank you, Seulgi-ssi,” Baekhyun replies, nudging Sehun to follow them. They walk into another section of the nursery where all the trees are located and Baekhyun looks around in wonder. The trees come in so many heights and sizes, Baekhyun comes to realise.

“How big a tree are you looking for?” Seulgi asks, leading them down an aisle. “If you’re living in an apartment block, homeowners typically look for 7 feet tall trees.”

Baekhyun thinks about it, a finger on his lips as he stares at the tree in front of him. “7 feet is fine. Are there uh,” he gestures around with his arms, “different… species?”

“Ah,” Seulgi drawls, hugging her clipboard to her chest. “We only bring in Korean fir trees.”

“That’s not a problem,” Baekhyun replies, nodding. “Can I have one delivered to my home?”

“Sure! Please follow me and we’ll have that sorted out.” Seulgi smiles brightly and bows, speed walking into the store. Baekhyun and Sehun follow suit.

“Don’t you hate having live trees?” Sehun asks, looking to Baekhyun for an answer.

“Yeah, but Chanyeol loves them.”

 

* * *

 

They head to the supermarket nearby Baekhyun’s apartment to get a handful of items for dinner. Sehun reminds him about getting a present, but Baekhyun shakes his head no. “I already know what to get him, and I’ll get it on my own another day,” he reassures. “Thanks for your help.”

“No problem,” Sehun replies. They grab the items off the shelves according to Baekhyun’s list and hastily make their way to the counter for payment, with Baekhyun insisting he pays for Sehun’s share as well.

“Come on, it’s the least I can do for you when you’ve helped me countless of times this year,” Baekhyun laughs, bagging their items. “Help me with these, won’t you?”

“Sure,” Sehun answers, taking a couple of bags from Baekhyun’s grasp. They walk to his apartment in silence, and Chanyeol opens the door for them.

“How’d you know we were coming up?” Baekhyun asks, eyes widening in surprise. Chanyeol looks like he just woke up, hair disheveled and shirt looking like he just put it on 2 seconds ago.

“I was looking out the window and saw the two of you,” Chanyeol says simply, grinning. He takes the bags off Baekhyun’s hands and deposits them on their kitchen counter. “Hey, Sehun.”

“Hi hyung. Happy holidays,” he greets, leaving the apartment when he’s done with his part. Chanyeol turns to him when Sehun is gone and hugs him, bending a little to reach Baekhyun’s height.

“What’d you get?”

Baekhyun hums and takes the groceries out of the bags, placing them in their respective places while Chanyeol watches on from the bar stool. “Come and help me, you idiot. I bought groceries for this weekend. We’re having take out for dinner today.”

“ _Just_ groceries?” Chanyeol presses, hopping off his seat.

“I bought a couple of other stuff for Christmas too,” Baekhyun sighs, turning around to face his nosy boyfriend, “But you’ll have to wait till the weekend arrives to know what else I got.”

 

* * *

 

The tree arrives on Friday night, when Chanyeol is still out working. Baekhyun had only just arrived home after a long day at work, completely forgetting about the tree— _and_ the present he was supposed to get Chanyeol.

When the tree is put up thanks to the help of the delivery men, Baekhyun thanks them profusely and rushes out of the house with them to get his present for Chanyeol. The store is a few blocks away and Baekhyun speed walks there, panting when he arrives.

He knows that he wants something from this shop, but he doesn’t know what exactly Chanyeol would want, because he knows for a fact that Chanyeol would buy this entire store if he could. He squeezes his eyes shut and points in a random direction.

He cracks an eye open and sighs. They already have that. He glances around the store, and the clerk comes up to him, smiling. “Hi,” Baekhyun greets, “Do you have any new items? I had something in mind but I don’t really trust my own judgement.”

The clerk leads him to the counter where boxes of new items litter the floor and gestures to them. “Take your pick. These are all our new arrivals.”

A particular one catches Baekhyun’s eye and he gingerly picks it up, frowning at it. “For when you want to feel… fuller,” the clerk says, eyes twinkling.

“Huh,” Baekhyun mumbles, fingers running down the product. “I think I’ll take this one.”

 

When he arrives home (again), Chanyeol’s opening the door to their apartment. “Chanyeol!”

“Oh, hey Baek,” Chanyeol says, kissing his cheek. “I thought you were already home.”

“I was, but I forgot something and went back to retrieve it,” Baekhyun explains. They enter the apartment together and Chanyeol drops his briefcase to the floor, caging Baekhyun against the wall. He smells like vanilla. It’s simple, but it’s Baekhyun’s favourite scent.

“I missed you,” Chanyeol grumbles, nosing the side of Baekhyun’s neck, “The holidays are _finally_ here. Let’s just stay in bed and do nothing.”

“That tickles,” Baekhyun laughs, gently pushing Chanyeol off. He grasps onto his boyfriend’s hand and leads him into the living hall. Chanyeol’s surprised gasp makes his heart flutter.

“You don’t even like having trees in the house,” Chanyeol bemoans, teary-eyed as he faces Baekhyun.

“Are you seriously about to cry?” Baekhyun muses, grinning. “That wasn’t my intention.”

Chanyeol shakes his head no, walking towards the tree. “It’s so pretty,” he breathes, touching the needle-like leaves. “Are we gonna decorate it?”

“We can,” Baekhyun replies. He sits on the couch and watches as Chanyeol admires the tree. He’s glad he decided to get a tree—he doesn’t see the appeal, but Chanyeol likes it—and as cheesy as it sounds, when Chanyeol’s happy… he’s happy.

“But Baek,” Chanyeol starts as he sits down beside him, “I actually… bought a tree too…”

“What?” Baekhyun is surprised. Chanyeol told him that he wasn’t going to buy a tree this year—what happened to that? Chanyeol takes him by the hand and leads him to their bedroom. It’s getting even weirder now, but Baekhyun keeps quiet.

Chanyeol takes a box out of their closet and opens it to reveal the _tiniest_ christmas tree Baekhyun has ever seen. “I know you don’t like big, fancy, live trees, so I decided to get a tiny artificial one this year,” Chanyeol explains, smiling fondly at the tree. “It’s so cute! And we can reuse this every year!”

Baekhyun carefully takes it out of the box and stares at it. It’s only as tall as his palm, and it even has mini ornaments glued onto it. Chanyeol’s right—it really is adorable. Twirling it in his hand, he cracks a small smile. “I can’t believe we’ve outdone ourselves this year,” he laughs, setting the tree down on their bedside table.

“Hardly anything to be ‘outdone’ when we’ve never really celebrated Christmas alone together,” Chanyeol mumbles, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun’s waist.

“Come on now,” Baekhyun chides, “We’ve spent Christmas alone together at our dorms.”

“Those were college days, and we weren’t even officially together!” Chanyeol points out, pouting. Baekhyun turns to kiss the pout away, hands caressing Chanyeol’s arms. He leans against Chanyeol and pushes them back onto the bed, laughing.

“What matters is the present,” Baekhyun replies, turning his body so they’re chest against chest. “And speaking of present, there’s one in the hall for you.”

“I’m too lazy to move.”

“Then no present for you,” Baekhyun sighs dramatically. “I was excited to use it, too.”

Chanyeol perks up at that. “Use?”

“Use,” Baekhyun echoes, smiling like the Cheshire cat. Chanyeol scrambles to the living hall and comes back ambling with a paper bag in hand. “Open it.”

“It’s a… dildo.”

“It’s not just _any_ dildo,” Baekhyun says, getting up. He takes the black dildo out of Chanyeol’s hands and shows Chanyeol the end of it. A hole. He waits for Chanyeol to understand, putting his fist through said hole.

“It’s for… me… but also... for you…” Chanyeol says slowly as it dawns on him. “Interesting.”

“You don’t like the idea of a threesome because you don’t want to risk another person to affect our relationship, and yet the one thing you fantasise about the most is me taking two dicks,” Baekhyun says nonchalantly, making Chanyeol choke on his spit, “So I bought a dp cock ring for you. It’s a wearable dick!”

“Wanna test it out now?” Baekhyun purrs, poking at Chanyeol’s chest with the dildo. Chanyeol nods enthusiastically and Baekhyun laughs at his excitement. Chanyeol may be rough in bed, but he’ll forever be cute in Baekhyun’s eyes. “Undress me, big boy.”

Chanyeol moves fast when he’s excited. He’s like a ball of energy waiting to be used up, and Baekhyun’s more than willing to exhaust him. After quickly but carefully ridding Baekhyun of his clothes, Chanyeol does the same for himself and grabs the lube from their bedside drawer, squirting a generous amount of it onto his fingers.

Baekhyun spreads his legs slowly but teasingly, smiling slyly as Chanyeol hovers over him. “Kiss me,” Baekhyun whispers against his plush lips, and Chanyeol does just that, lips latching onto his.

It’s not anything to be laughing about, but Baekhyun finds himself giggling out of the blue. Chanyeol lifts his head up from Baekhyun’s chest, looking at him in surprise. “It’s nothing,” Baekhyun says, “Go on.”

Baekhyun feels… old. Like they’ve been doing this for years. Sex doesn’t feel like it’s lust and desire anymore—it’s just pure, unadulterated love. It’s nice, he thinks, that they’re growing old together. His thoughts are interrupted when Chanyeol slowly inserts a finger in him, and he grunts at the intrusion.

“You seem out of it,” Chanyeol comments, smiling fondly up at Baekhyun. The latter smiles back at him and leans forward, kissing his forehead.

“It’s nothing. I was just thinking about how we’ve been together for way too long,” Baekhyun says honestly.

They’re both thirty now, and they’ve been together since college. It’s been 20 years since they first got to know each other, 14 since they found each other again after parting ways, and 11 since they’ve gotten together; but Chanyeol has always been his first. His first kiss, first fuck, first heartbreak; first love.

“Are you breaking up with me?” Chanyeol asks teasingly, inserting another finger. Baekhyun rolls his eyes partly because of the pleasure and Chanyeol’s words, whimpering when Chanyeol adds one more finger.

“No way in hell I’m gonna let you go,” Baekhyun replies, gasping. He grips tightly onto Chanyeol’s frame, moaning as Chanyeol thrusts his fingers in at a steady pace. This isn’t new to them, but everytime they do it, it feels like the first time. Baekhyun doesn’t know if he’ll ever get tired of it.

“I love you,” Chanyeol says, looking up at him. “God, I love you so much.”

“And I love you,” Baekhyun answers breathily, lying back flat on the bed, “Now get in me.”

Chanyeol acquiesces, lubing himself up and Baekhyun watches, stroking his own shaft. He’s nervous. They’re both nervous. None of them has done this before, Baekhyun’s sure of it—the double penetration, that is. Chanyeol slowly enters him, grunting at the feeling of Baekhyun clenching around him.

Baekhyun moans loudly as he adjusts to Chanyeol. He’s by no means the biggest, but truth be told, they haven’t had sex in a while. It’s always foreplay leading up to sex, but then they get too tired because work sucks the life out of them, and they fall asleep. Today, though, Baekhyun’s determined to follow through.

“I’m scared, Baek,” Chanyeol suddenly says as he fucks Baekhyun slowly, “We’ve never done dp before.”

“There’s a first for everything,” Baekhyun replies, grabbing Chanyeol by the neck and pulling him lower. “We just gotta try. But if you’re uncomfortable with it, we won’t.”

Chanyeol kisses him, thrusting faster as he swallows down all of Baekhyun’s whines and whimpers. “I want to try,” Chanyeol breathes, pulling out.

He stares at the black dildo/cock ring for a good 10 seconds before he finally lubes it up and puts it on. The sight of Chanyeol’s erect dick underneath a slightly thicker, longer black cock is amusing, and Baekhyun stifles a laugh. “Okay, I’m not doing this,” Chanyeol says, preparing to take it off, but Baekhyun stops him.

“No please, just do it, I’m sorry,” he chokes out, unable to stop his laughter. Chanyeol smiles down at him, chuckling. He lubes himself and the dildo again just to be safe, and angles himself right.

“Tell me if it hurts,” Chanyeol reminds him, bottom lip jutting out in worry.

“I will,” Baekhyun tells him, and Chanyeol enters him once more, still without the dildo. “What are you doing?”

“I’m scared!” Chanyeol exclaims, frowning down at Baekhyun, “Just give me a few more seconds to get used to this, it looks like it’s not gonna fit.”

“Okay,” Baekhyun soothes, a small smile playing on his lips. Chanyeol’s cute. That thought runs through his mind a dozen times a day, and Baekhyun still doesn’t know how he does it. “Okay. Take your time. I’m already used to you, don’t worry. It’s just another dick. It’s two of you.”

Chanyeol takes a deep breath and thrusts a couple of times before he inserts the black dildo into the mix, and Baekhyun gasps at the fullness. “Fuck,” he croaks out, gripping tightly onto Chanyeol’s biceps. “Oh Chanyeol, fuck, that’s- so good- oh my _god_.”

“Yeah?” Chanyeol asks, watching as Baekhyun’s face contorts into one of pleasure. “You’re so beautiful,” he murmurs, moving slowly.

“You too,” Baekhyun says, his mouth on auto pilot as he gets accustomed to this feeling. Chanyeol is relentless as he increases his pace, yet careful not to make Baekhyun uncomfortable.

“This okay?” Chanyeol asks, sweat dripping down his forehead as he holds Baekhyun down.

“More than okay,” Baekhyun mewls, nails digging into Chanyeol’s skin. It’s different, a little overwhelming, but overall amazing. He doesn’t know how to describe this feeling of fullness, and even though Chanyeol is a little sloppy, it’s more pleasing than anything.

It doesn’t take much for him to come with Chanyeol snapping his hips like that. At thirty years old, Chanyeol still fucks like a horny college student, and Baekhyun thinks it’s incredible. Breathing heavily, he tells Chanyeol to come in him, but Chanyeol shakes his head. “I already came,” he says, somewhat embarrassed as he pulls out.

“You _what_?”

“A little before you. I guess you didn’t notice with how stuffed you were,” Chanyeol laughs, lying back on the bed beside Baekhyun, the dildo still attached to his dick. He turns to lie on his side and cautiously removes the dildo, and pulls Baekhyun close so they’re snug.

“It’s midnight.” Baekhyun turns to face him, sighing contentedly. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas,” Chanyeol replies, yawning. “We’ll clean up later…”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun replies softly, eyes already closed. “Later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, do leave a comment if you've enjoyed it ^^

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cloud 9](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682238) by [xiuzabi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuzabi/pseuds/xiuzabi)




End file.
